Green
by Gharial
Summary: "Green was my daughter's favorite color." One answer creates a whole lot of questions.
1. The Question

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Generator Rex or the color green.

* * *

-Rex's POV-

The question had been nagging at Rex for almost as long as he had known Agent Six. He'd talked to Holiday, Bobo, and even _Callan_ about it, but they knew as little as he did. His speculation with Noah hadn't turned up any good ideas either.

Only one person left that he could ask.

Rex fell into step behind Six, and glanced around. There weren't any other people (or chimps) in the hallway. Perfect timing, then. He opened his mouth to speak-

"What do you want, Rex," Six said without turning around.

_How does he do that?_ "Well, see, there's been this thing, that I've, um, been kinda wondering about, so-"

"_What do you want_."

Suddenly asking Six about this didn't seem like such a good idea, but there was no turning back now.

-Six's POV-

"Why are you always wearing a green suit?"

Six slowed.

Nobody had ever asked about the suit. Sure, Rex had- often- commented about how he always wore the same outfit. He had overheard agents discussing it on their breaks. Holiday had tried to subtly guide conversations to the subject. The monkey had cracked jokes about it. But this was the first time anyone had actually _asked_.

He could give an answer of the 'none of your business' variety, but that would do nothing but fuel Rex's curiosity. He could lie, but that would probably come back to bite him later. The truth, at least, would satisfy the teen.

Who was he trying to fool? Rex would have more questions than ever. He wouldn't get any peace and quiet for weeks.

And yet...

-Rex's POV-

"Green was my daughter's favorite color."

In the time it took to process that, Six had gotten a good sixty yards ahead. The teen ran to catch up.

"Waitwaitwait. _You_ have a _daughter_."

"Had," Six corrected. If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought the agent sounded... sad?

A door slid shut behind Six, leaving Rex alone in the hall.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of this idea and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it. I'm still not sure if I like the way it turned out, though. Thoughts?


	2. Thinking It Over

**A/N:** Well, since you asked so nicely (and because I don't have any other ideas for a story at the moment), this is now a chapter story. I can't guarantee that I'll finish it, but I'll try.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Generator Rex.

* * *

"_Daddy!" The little girl ran to her father."Daddy! Guess what! I lost a tooth!"_

_The man scooped his daughter into his arms. "Really? Can I see?"_

_The girl grinned, displaying the gap left by her tooth. "Guess what else?" she bubbled after a moment. "April invited me to her birthday party! Next week!"_

"_That's great, Chrissie!" He smiled at her, then looked up at his wife. "How have things been, Victoria?"_

_She shrugged. "Just like they usually are, although she was less upset than last time you left."_

"_That's good." He set his daughter down gently. "I may need to go on another business trip soon."_

"How_ soon?"_

"_Next Tuesday."_

_Victoria sighed. "Really, James, all this work away from home can't be good for you."_

"_I know."_

-Rex's POV-

Rex walked through the halls of Providence's main base in a daze.

Six. Had a daughter. This was too confusing. He needed to talk to someone about it, or he was going to burst.

He stumbled.

"Hey, chief, watch where ya goin'!" Bobo brushed himself off from their near-collision. "Sheesh."

"Sorry, Bobo, I've just been thinking..." Rex trailed off.

"'bout what?"

Rex briefly considered telling the chimp what the agent had said to him, then decided that he valued his life more than that. "Nothing, really."

"Uh-huh. So how come you ran inta me? Ain't you used to thinkin' 'bout nothin'?"

It took a moment to work that out. "Hey!"

-Holiday's POV-

The lab doors slid open. The doctor turned around, and smiled when she saw who it was. "Good morning, Rex."

"Morning." Rex said distantly.

Holiday raised an eyebrow at the absence of the usual cheesy pick-up line. A small part of her thought, _Oh my God, I'm turning into Six._ She ignored it.

"I've been thinking..." Rex began.

"About?" she urged after a few seconds of silence.

Rex seemed to consider something, then continued. "Um... Earlier today I asked Six why he always wears green."

"Oh? What did he say?" she asked, genuinely curious. She'd never been able to get Six to talk about the suit. (Of course, there were a lot of things she'd never been able to get him to talk about. He _was_ Agent Six, after all.)

Rex glanced around, perhaps to see if the agent had come into the room without his noticing (A legitimate concern.). After determining that no, he hadn't, he turned back to Holiday. His expression was completely serious."He said that he wears green because it was his daughter's favorite color."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words. What could you say to that? 'Are you sure'? 'Maybe he was lying'? 'You're kidding'?

Finally, she managed a faint, "What?"

"Yeah."

"You're telling me that _Agent Six_ of all people has _a daughter_."

"Had. He was kind of specific about that."

"And now you're telling _me_ this?" She'd gotten over the initial shock and was now vaguely wondering what on Earth had possessed Six to make him tell Rex something so obviously personal. (Personal by his standards, at least. Most people didn't keep their real names secret from their colleagues.)

Rex fidgeted. "I... I guess I wanted to talk to someone about it, and you're... y'know, you."

Holiday nodded. Talking to Six was right out, and Bobo would use information like this for blackmail. "So, what part of it did you want to talk about?" she asked, motioning for Rex to sit down as she did so herself.

"Are you busy today?"

"I've got the whole morning free."

"Then all of it."

* * *

**A/N:** It appears Holiday thinks in parentheses. There is no explanation for this phenomenon.

Well? What do you think?


	3. A Little Chat

"_Look, Daddy! This is the dress I'm gonna wear!" Chrissie twirled around to show off her lime green party dress. "Do you like it?"_

"_Yes, I do. I think everyone else at April's party is going to be jealous."_

_Chrissie beamed. "Mommy said it was really pretty, too."_

_It _was_ a pretty dress. In fact, James was somewhat shocked that they made dresses this nice for five-year-olds, but according to Victoria it hadn't been expensive, so he wasn't going to complain._

_His daughter twirled around again, then looked up at him. "Daddy? How long are you gonna be gone? 'Cause sometimes you're gone a long time, and..." she trailed off sadly._

"_I don't know, but I'll come home as soon as I can. OK?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

-Rex's POV-

"So, the facts. One: Six, at some point in time, had a daughter. This proves that he is not a robot. Probably. Two: Said daughter's favorite color is and/or was green. This proves that there _is_ a reason he always wears it. Three: He actually told me this stuff. This proves... something," Rex finished lamely.

"That doesn't give us much to work with," Holiday mused. "I wonder what- Rex?"

The teen was staring into space with a thoughtful expression. "You know what I just realized? If Six is a father, then there's got to be a mother somewhere."

"Which brings up a whole new set of questions."

"Like who is she, is she still around, and what could she _possibly_ see in Six?" Holiday gave him an icy glare at the last one, and Rex winced. "Joke. That was a joke."

"Mhmm."

"So, do you think she's still alive?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I don't know. If she is, I doubt that they would still be together. After all, Six lives and works here at Providence, and you know that they never let visitors in. Long distance relationships have a way of not working out."

"Yeah, he has, what, one day off a year?"

"Speaking of which, I believe it's coming up soon."

"What? How do you know? Did he tell you? Were you eavesdropping? Can you read minds?"

Holiday sighed. "I've noticed that it's the same day every year. I see no reason for it to be any different _this_ year."

"Oh." A pause. "But _can_ you read minds?"

* * *

Thoughts?


	4. Six's Day Off

**A/N:** I'm still a little iffy about this chapter, but it's finished, so I'm putting it up. I'll be glad to hear what you all think about it.

* * *

-Six's POV-

Agent Six had one vacation day a year. He didn't mind.

He got all the sick days necessary, which wasn't many- he only rarely got ill or injured to the point that he couldn't do his job. He didn't take vacations- Evos didn't, after all, and his sense of duty wouldn't let him slack off when there were people in danger. One vacation day a year was all he needed or wanted.

It was a small town in the Midwest that he was walking through now. He knew exactly where he was going- he had lived here once.

He took off his sunglasses as he entered the graveyard.

The grave that he stood in front of was just a few years old. It bore the name Christine Smith.

_James looked up from his paperwork. A newer agent stood in the doorway nervously. He recognized him as the kid who got stuck on phone duty for the day. (The secretaries were on strike. Again.)_

"_Yes?" he snapped. Today was _not_ going well, and he felt a headache coming on._

_The rookie shifted warily. "Sir, there's a phone call for you. I understand that there's been an accident."_

"Happy birthday, Chrissie," he whispered to the air. She would have been eleven today.

He exited the graveyard, returning his sunglasses to their usual place. He didn't like to be there too long. Too many memories.

He could see a cloud of dust and leaves over the buildings in the distance.

-Holiday's POV-

"_Gah!_" Rex's voice buzzed.

"What's going on?" Holiday demanded.

"_It keeps trying to knock me out of the air. That time it almost hit me! But I'm OK, it just knocked down another tree instead._"

"Be careful, Rex," she warned. Rex had only been on missions without Six a few times. He could protect himself, but he took more risks than she was comfortable with.

"_Yeah, yeah- whoa! Watch where you're waving those claws, ugly!_"

"Can you get close enough to cure it?"

"_I can try._" Then, after a moment, "_Yeah, looks like I- gah!_"

"Are you alright?" she asked urgently.

"_It's kinda got me pinned to the ground, but other than that I'm fine. Ugh, this thing weighs a ton..._" She could hear a low, menacing growl- coming from the Evo, no doubt- that suddenly turned into a whimper.

Silence, then Rex's voice. "_Isn't this supposed to be your day off?_"

-Rex's POV-

"It _was_," Six grumbled. "Just cure it."

"Right." He reached out to the now-dazed Evo (it kind of looked like a giant tiger, if tigers had tentacles and two pairs of eyes). Blue lines spread out from his hand over it, and it turned back into a perfectly harmless tabby. It meowed at him.

"Flora!" called a woman's voice. "Flora, kitty, where are you?"

Rex turned to the source of the sound, a thirty-something woman. "This your cat?" he asked, holding it up.

"Oh, yes, thank you." She took the cat, then looked around at the clearing that had been made by the fight. "Er, what happened?"

"Your cat turned into an Evo. We're with Providence, so we could handle it," Six explained stiffly.

The woman began to ask something, then stopped and turned to Six in surprise. "Wait- you're-"

"Yes, I am." To Rex, he said, "Don't you need to get back to the base?"

"Hey, why me and not you?"

"Today is still my day off."

"Fine." Rex walked away, then, as soon as he was sure Six wasn't looking, hid behind a tree and did his best to listen in on what the woman and Six were saying.

"You work for Providence now?" Apparently they knew each other.

"Yes."

"And you work _even_ when you have the day off?"

"When I have to."

"You haven't changed a bit, James," she said wearily. James? His name was James? "What brings you back in town, anyway?"

"I promised Christine that I'd always be home for her birthday." Christine? Maybe... his daughter?

"Oh." There was sadness evident in her voice. "You know, I've always regretted what I said to you after the accident... I wasn't-"

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Victoria."

"I didn't mean it, though. I was just so stressed, and..."

"We both were."

There was a long silence, then the woman- Victoria?- spoke. "You know, maybe we could give it another shot-"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because even if I still loved you-" Rex winced at that, and he was sure Victoria did too- "we wouldn't be able to make it work."

"...You really have moved on, haven't you?"

"It's part of my job. Moving on."

"But then why do you still come back for her birthday? Why wear green- I know that you're wearing it for her- why?" she asked accusingly.

"I move on, not forget. We're leaving now, Rex."

_How does he _do_ that?_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I figure that Six was a secret agent before the Event. After all, you don't become the sixth deadliest man in the world overnight_, _right?

So, thoughts?


	5. More Answers

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, everyone. I've been getting a lot of inspiration from reviews, and when they slowed down, so did my productivity. Remember- reviews are your friends!

* * *

-Six's POV-

"How did you know I was still there?"

"You don't usually go back to Providence after such a short argument."

"It wasn't some super-ninja-sense, then?"

Rex shrunk away from the glare that comment received, and there were a few minutes of relative silence.

"Um. So," the teen attempted cautiously, "who was that, anyway?"

Why not? "My ex-wife."

"Did something happen between you guys?"

"_Why are _you_ so upset over this?" she shouted. "You're always working and you never made time for her! You hardly ever saw her, you hardly even _knew_ her, so this should just be business as usual for you!"_

"_Victoria-"_

"_Just- get out! Get out of my sight, get out of my house, get out of my _life_!"_

"We grew apart."

"Oh."

For a while, there was no sound except the muffled rumble of the transport's engines.

"Who's Christine?"

"She was my daughter."

"What happened to her?"

"_-was driving her to the party, and this big van came out of nowhere and-"_

"_-any consolation, she died instantly, so she wasn't in-"_

"_-better if you didn't see-"_

"There was a car accident. She didn't survive."

"Oh." Rex looked at the floor soberly. "I'm sorry."

He was quiet for the rest of the flight.

-Holiday's POV-

"Dead?" She had figured that that was the case, but...

"Yeah."

-Six's POV-

Technically, he didn't have to fill out any paperwork on the Evo, since he hadn't actually been on duty. Knowing Providence, though, it would be required just the same. He was just getting a head start.

Footsteps in the hallway. Short and light, lacking the clipped edge that was quickly developed by Providence recruits...

He waited for the door to open. "Hello, Doctor Holiday."

"How do you _do_ that?"

He ignored the question. "What do you want?"

"You think that just because I came to see you I want something from you?"

He turned around to face her and raised a skeptical eyebrow. She only said things like that when she was worried.

"Alright, I talked to Rex. About what you told him on the way back here. And... I want to say something, but I don't really know what."

"There isn't anything _to_ say. Those things happened before the Event. It's history."

"It sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself."

He turned back to his paperwork.

Holiday sighed. "Fine."

After he heard the door close behind her, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Drawing Conclusions

**A/N:** Aaand I'm back with an update! I have no excuse for the writer's block this time, sorry. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, without you I might not have finished this at all. (I'm lazy, I admit it.)

I watched The Forgotten, and I've gotta say, my opinion of Callan did a complete 180. He's much more awesome than I first thought.

Now, on with the story!

_

* * *

Only a month after he had joined the organization called Providence, his partner had requested a transfer._

_He'd overheard the man complaining. "I know that we aren't supposed to let our emotions affect our judgment, but you'd get more emotion out of a _rock_. I just cant deal with someone like that."_

_They told him that 'perhaps he could work more effectively on his own', but he wasn't a fool. He knew that what they meant was 'no one can work with you so we won't even make them try'._

_Several days later, he purchased a green suit._

-Holiday's POV-

After her first day working with Six, she had honored the age-old tradition of screaming into a pillow in frustration. After a week working with him, she had stopped even trying to pretend that she could stand him. After a month working with him, she would have begged White for a reassignment if it weren't for the fact that some of her coworkers were running a betting pool to see how long she lasted. After a year working with him, she couldn't have asked for a better partner.

He certainly wasn't easy to get along with. However, there was something about him that made getting to know him extremely worthwhile. She knew that there was more to him than what he let people see, and everything that she had found out about him in just the past few weeks proved it.

She had learned to deal with the fact that he isolated himself from everyone else, but it was only now that she was beginning to understand why.

-Rex's POV-

The basketball didn't even make contact with the hoop.

"Wow, you're _really_ bad at this today."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

Noah opened his mouth to say something else, but seemed to decide against it. He tossed the ball back to Rex.

Another miss.

"Dude, you're acting pretty distracted. Something on your mind?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Rex told him.

"So?"

"...Wait, what?"

"I mean, everybody had a family before they joined Providence. Why would you think Six was different?"

"Well, I..." Rex considered this for a moment. "I don't know. I've always thought he's always been the way he is. It's hard to imagine him having a wife and kid."

His friend shrugged. "People are like that sometimes. Totally different on the inside from the outside."

"I guess."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. I'm planning on writing a conclusion for this, because I'm running low on ideas.

HOWEVER.

I have a plot idea forming, and I could conceivably write a sequel story. I will make no promises, and I have _no_ idea where I would go after Chapter One, but I'm sure I can think something up if there's enough interest.

Thoughts?


End file.
